(Currently Amended) Fluid channels can become clogged by cumulated materials or particles suspended in fluids flowing through fluid channels. Clogs are dislodged by generating pressure in the fluids against the obstruction, pushing it through, or by creating suction which pulls the materials back enabling them to rearrange separate and flow through the channel. When inserting a bulbous plunger or an assembled cylindrical plunger into the fluid a large volume of fluid is displaced. This can potentially cause an unsanitary overflow. A pressure plunger which may be used by first inserting a hollow tube through the fluid and does not displace the volume of water taken up by the volume of the cylinder eliminates any significant risk of fluid overflow. The upper tube cylinder is then inserted without assembling to create the pressure against or away from the obstruction to remove the clog. It is advantageous to have an improved pressure plunger that does not cause potential overflow. It is also advantageous that the plunger is comprised of only 2 individual parts which function together yet do not require assembly or disassembly and are then easily cleaned and sanitized.